I'll Eat You Up
by Sesshoumaru13
Summary: Fate and Lust bring the two unlikely person together. Can they ride whatever it out and stick together or will the painful past going to get it to them? Rated for lemons and language.


Haiiiiii, it's Sesshoumaru 13 and I got this ideas when I was walking back from the mall to my house. It's has been on my mind since then. I have to get it off my chest somehow. Anyway I hoped you like the story and reviews to me so I know what you think of it.

Flames are welcome ( I took as it's as flaw in you and everybody, Nobody's Perfect, I gotta work it, again and again until I get it right, Nobody's perfect, you live it and you learned it, even everybody messed up sometime. Nobody's perfect~~~~"

Rated for Lemons, Language and Violence (even though it's not the answers to solve problems, but sometime it's is.) And majoy OCC-NESS.... I think..... Well roll with the story ok? . Luv ya!!!

DOESNT OWN INUYASHA.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_"Flash Back "_**WARNING Contains violence and not the people who are weak of heart, you have been warned .

On one stormy, rainy Sunday night, Kagome and her little adoptive little sister, Sango were playing with their mommy and daddy in their living room, then suddenly the front door were burst open, 4 men in black suit charge into the house, quickly seizing up Kagome's, Sango's and their mother's escape route. The mother rather them into her arms, they're were confused as the father were. A guy with white coat then come into the house.

"What's going on, Who the hell are you?" the father yell

"Ohh Higurashi-san, don't tell me you forget me?" the man with the white coat let out a chuckle then take out his sunglasses. The father was quiet for a minute before uttering a word.

"Boss"

"Didn't I tell you that i was going to make you pay for this someday?"

"Nooooo.... you.. you can't!!!!"

"Can't, Oh are you sure that I can't.. Hmm what do you think of the punishments for the betraying me, maybe with your life?" the white coat man pulled out a gun and point down to the father, screaming, yelling and crying were cover by the booming sound of thunders. The father didn't do nothing but stay at the same spot, his head bow.

"Noo... in fact I change my mind" the man change his aim toward the mother and children. The father immediately jerk up and look at the man

"NOOOOO.. I begged you.. P...Pleasss....Please don't kill my family, I'm sorry, I will do anything, anything... juss...just please" the father sobb.

"Hnnnn... then Higurashi-san, come and lick my shoes, make sure to lick it clean from all the mud and rain"

The father whimper... he hesitate a little bit, but then slowly crawl toward the man. Crying, whimpers, and sobbing are more loud than ever.

"SHUT UP BITCH" one of men yell. Then the house was silent, none didnt let out a single sound.

"Who told you open your mouth? ask the boss

"But boss don't that get of your nerves? the guard boldly answer

"Hn... it's doesn't I actually was enjoying it, but you ruined it for me" the boss hiss, then BBBAAANG.

The loud noise were heard. The wife whimpers, trying to cover the eyes of the frighten little children. The white coat man shot one his guard. The body fell down the ground with a loud THUD

"Higurashi-san I didn't actually remember tell you to stop, would you rather that I kill your wife and feed your little girls to my boys? "

"Nooo... you... w..wouldn't.. I'm sorry,"

"Hnn get it to then, it's starting to getting on my nerve"

The father nod, then slowly kneel his head down to lick the man's shoes, before he could even touch it, the father face was slammed down on the floor, the father let out a cry from the intense pain. The boss had step on the father's face.

"You're not even worthy to be my present, let alone lick my shoes" the man hissed then let a cruel evil laugh, which sounded a little something like this.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHEEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHHAHAHA" (JK. You know what a cruel laugh sound like)

"Higurashi-san, I'm going to offer you a deal, Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll let you and your family live, but you have to come with me, if you refuse, then I'm cannot guarantee nothing good come out of it."

The father though over it for second, then quickly agreed.

"Good, let's go"

The guards pick the father and drag him out of the house

"Well wasn't that fun children? I hope you enjoy the show as much as I do and I do hope you have a nice evening Miss Higurashi." Then he left, while his cruel laughs can still be heard miles away.

**_"End of flashback"_**

"Kagome, Kagome"

"Sango" kagome greeted back

"Hey honey, how was your vacation?"

"Oh... normal I guess, I'm glad to get back to work, have you got any clients for tonight yet?"

"No I haven't been book yet, How about you?"

"No not yet either, I guess we can go together then" smile kagome

"Yess" Sango smiled back.

After they finished dressing, which is pretty easy since it's a slip on and out dress, It's time for work. Kagome and Sango walk into the lobby and sign in their name. Then went to the lobby to waiting for their clients to book them. As they were waiting, they update each other on their life and other nonsenses.

"Higurashi"

"Yes, boss?"

Kagome's boss name Bankotsu, he's a wealthy business man, he own this building which is the most highest, most extravagant, and second expensive place in Japan. He helped Kagome and Sango when they were abandoned by their mother. After the incident, the family were broken and haven't been the same. One day, the mother left without a word, and haven't return since. She abandoned Kagome and Sango with no food, no water, nothing but a cold shelter, then the landlord come down to check on the family since he haven't receive 2 months rent. He was shocked when he saw Kagome and Sango huddle in a little corner, dirty, skinny and sick. The house is messy and it's stink. He ask the girl what happen and they told him the story, he told the girl that he's was so sorry to hear that and they have to come with him so he can take care of them but instead of taking them to his home, he took them to Bankotsu, he sell Kagome and Sango for large amount of money, triple the amount of the apartment's rent. Bankotsu agree and buy both of them from the landlord. Later on Bankotsu told the girls that he's the one going to look after them now, the landlord lied to them, and said that your family own 2 months rent so he sold them to him for money. Bankotsu said that he own them now and he'll take care of them if they'll do as he told them to. After 4 years of care, when they're are ripe of the year 17. He's the one who took both Kagome's and Sango's virginity. Kagome and Sango requested that he should be one, first he refused but after countless requests, he give in. They said that they want him to do it, so no one of these dirty man would have the pleasure of being their first.

Since this is a high level business, most females here have to be experiences, but in some cases, Sango and Kagome's inexperiences are quite useful after all. Men sometime got tired of the slutty, sensual, seductive way, so men sometime would like the taste of virgins flesh once in a while. They have almost everything here, a 5 stars Hotel for guest to sleep, a huge casino for the wealthy gentlements and ladies to spend their money on, and mostly a huge, and famous shopping mall, A 6 story high building, ranking number 1 in Japan. It's a everything all smother into a gigantic building. Most celebrity and wealthy business man come here to relax, get laid or just get away from the paparazzi. It's the ideal place for them. Kagome and Sango have been in this business for 3 months, they're still getting use to the place, It's quite a lot to take in at once. Sango and Kagome are rank 3rd, which mean each hour worth $600 dollars, other necessities doesn't included.

**( IF ANYONE DOESNT UNDERSTAND IT, OR WANT TO KNOW ABOUT OTHER RANKS AND DETAILS, PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO SEE THE EXPLANATION. )**

"I told you not to call me that"

"Oh sorry, yes Bankotsu?"

"Ah much better, that's my girl, there is an important client for you tonight, try to please as best as you could, he's one of my best friend, and he's here to relax, he's requested for you for 12 hours and already paid a large amount of money so be on your best behavior and do not fail me, got it?" Bankotu said in a firm and 'I'm serious' tone.

"Yes Bankotsu, but ah.. how much does he pay?"

Bankotsu raise an silver eyebrow

"12 thousands"

Kagome and other girls couldn't help but gasp

"But she's not in the first rank!!"

"Doesn't matter, he already paid for it. So that's why I stress on the word important, kagome get ready, be there at 8 at the Grand king suite 302 and do not be late!"

"Yes sir"

( HERE IS THE MATH, kagome hours start at 8pm and for 12 hours so it's $7200 and end at 8am on the next day, but this clients is generous!! and you'll see who it is even though most of you already know already .)

Kagome walk a steady pace toward her client suite. She couldn't help but get nervous, she already he's one of her boss's best friend, so he's must be super wealthy. This is one of her best client and she doesn't want to mess up.

' No matter what happen, I must try my best '

In no time, Kagome stand in front of the largest, most expensive suite. Raising her right arm, she's knock 3 time. After 10 seconds she heard a soft footsteps and the door was open.

Standing there was the most gorgeous man, she ever met. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him. From his silver hair, to rare gold eyes, to his high cheekbones, and soft, smooth, snow white skin, to his pink, soft, thin lips. She could also see his flat chest down to his well build abs for he's wearing an open white shirt. Kagome was sure she had a huge blush on her face. Once she's realized she was staring, she quicky averted her eyes down to the floor. She could still his intense eyes still staring at her. She wonder what does he thinks about her

'Um...... my name is Kagome, I'm your.... um... " Kagome didn't even finished before she was raise to meet his eyes.

"Come in" Sesshoumaru let of kagome's chin and step aside to let her in.

Kagome quickly walk in the room and toward the bed, she didn't heard the soft click of the door closing, and lock. (locking? Something like that)

"Um... I heard from Bankotsu's that your one of his best friend, I'm honor to serve you tonight, I will try my best to serve you sir."

Sesshoumaru could help but raised an eyebrow, Indeed, this is the most beautiful and innocent girl he ever met, he had been fascinated the way Bankotsu told him about this raven hair beauty and actually saw the pictures that Bankotsu had taken for him.

He have been obsessed with the girl from the beginning, and couldnt get her out of his mind. He requested for a meeting with the girl. Bankotsu agreed. He laughed and warned Sesshoumaru it's going to cost him alot of money and they money is going into Bankotsu's pocket. Sesshoumaru just shrugged it off, and if to said "Who's cares"

Later that week, Sesshoumaru sat in Grand King Suite room that Bankotsu's booked for him. To be honest, he could feel his heart leap and increase a few pumps when he heard her soft, little footsteps.

"Sesshoumaru" he said, his cool, deep voice send shivers down her spines.

"Um.. yes, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Call me Sesshoumaru, Sir and -sama seem to formal" he correct her.

"Um.. Sesshoumaru, what would you like for me to do for you, I can do just about anything" kagome timidly ask.

"Anything?" He question, his voice drop, it's much more huskier and deeper. Goose bumps quickly making it's way down kagome's arms.

"Um......" Kagome shyly look down on the floor, when she saw him come closer to her person. The way he look at her, make she feel so small, there was something raw and powerful behind those golden eyes. For some Kagome act all shy and herself, while with other, she's feel nothing out of the ordinarily, but here she was, feeling shy and constantly blushes. Maybe it's because the aura around him, that instantly scream for attention. The aura of a man, and a beast.

Sesshoumaru's plan was to be his cold, ass self, but after he heard her asked him that question and heard his reply, he saw her blushed and couldn't help but groan in his mind how fucking cute that is.

From the minute he saw her, when he opened at door, he wanted to yank her in the room, slam the door door and make out with her until she's melted into puddle of goo. It's take great control not to let his beast goes out and fuck her senseless.

He know he'll have to go slow and be very patient, but the famous Sesshoumaru are known for his self control.

Now looking at her shyness, and the innocent that she held, the way she bit her full, pink, kissable lips he couldn't help but slip one time.

Slowly he brought her face up with his hand, he leaned down for the first kiss. It's was soft and firm, yet full of passion. Kagome couldn't believe kiss like this existed. It's so powerful and amazing that it make her fell boneless, his arms were so strong, rip of muscle holding her up like she's weight like nothing. His strong scent burn her lung, a good kind of burn. His hands were firm, long and warm, one were on her neck, holding her face so he can kiss her senseless, one were on her butts, holding her body up so they both can be comfortable and the same level. When it's seem like an eternity, he break it off, leaving Kagome breathless, as her lung exercise it's self to get air back into her body. Kagome look into his eyes, she could see the lust, and something else that make butterfly in her stomach burst, this warm feeling from heaven whenever she look into his eyes. This time, she took charge, she leaned back in and kiss him again, but more powerful, more passionate, more raw than the last. He bit her bottom lip, kagome let out a gasp, he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in, and explore the taste of her. The sweetness explode when his tongue touched her, Sesshoumaru held back a growl. She's so damn sweet. Kagome moans increased when she felt his tongue hungrily trying to devoured her owned.

With other men, they didn't care, they just wanted a one night stand and that's what they got. But with Sesshoumaru, she felt like the hours are going way too fast, she wishes tomorrow wouldn't come and let her be with this man forever, she doesn't care about his money, his status, his looks, The only she cares about is the way he look at her, the way he kiss and touched her, so tenderly, so softly like he's might break her if he's too rough yet strongly that she cant escape. But no matter, who would want to escape from his hunk?

That person would be out of their mind!!

(I'm sooo guilty....)

Finally, they both full back, trying to get air into their lung again. Kagome arms somehow land it up on his shoulder, her fingers were playing his silver, smooth, soft hair. Slowly she trace her finger down from his neck, to shoulder, to his back. She notice the way his body relax, yet his muscle are tense and knotted together like he haven't been on vacation are years (Centuries actually)

"Hmm...... that was a very good kiss, my first kiss actually. You're really a good kisser" Kagome whisper, still a little dazzle by the kiss

"Hn..... really? You're first kiss?" he chuckles

"Yeah... the men here only here for their own benefits, it doesn't concern them about a girl's first or not." she sigh

"Hn.... I'm glad that I stole it, do you want more? It's free and you just got to ask and it's yours" he smirk

" Heh. Yeah I'll let you know when I need one. By the way, why are you so tense?"

"Overwork" he sigh. Leaning his forehead again her

"Well i can fixed that" Sesshoumaru give her a confused look. Kagome just smiled and urges him to lay on the bed. Sesshoumaru obediently did as he told. (Drools... sesshoumaru did as he told? Wow! don't ya wish you were kagome? LOL)

After she saw Sesshoumaru lied down on the bed, she crawl on the bed and sit on his butt. (. LOL.. yummmy), that way she can get a better angles here. She felt that he tense up. "Relax" kagome purr. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he should trust her or not until, he felt his shirt lifted up and her warm oily hand massage the knots on his back. He let out a loud purr, as he relax again the bed. Kagome couldnt help but giggles. He was so adorable, with his face so relax and he constantly let a purr.

"Harder" Kagome press harder earning her deep groans

"Yesssss right there"

*giggles*

*purrs*

After sometime, kagome notice that he fell asleep. She couldn't help but smile. He look like he's in heaven. Maybe it is for him. It's took her 4 hours of constant messaging to get the knots out. After it's was over, she was glad but tired, her's fingers and wrist were so sore. She pulled his shirt back down. Pull the cover up to his chest then went toward the couch and rest. Before falling into the darkness, Kagome let her eyes trail over his form. It's was special and she wont ever forget it. Her first client that didn't took her to bed. And she was glad she's lucky enough to meet him.

TBC..........................................................................................................

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you like it. Any way I didnt plan for the intense the scene for the family, I feel so bad, I wouldnt want that happen to my family, I personality hate violence and love happy ending, but I think it does add more drama to the story. .. I'm sowwieee but I had no choice.

Anyway most people know me from my other stories that I discontinued and erased. The reasons why because I lost the insperationals for it and it's was so long ago, and my grammer was bad (cant you tell?), if you think my grammer it's bad now, then you should see my grammer from 3 or 4 years ago LOL. Anyway... I've learn alot and improve alot tooo, so I'm starting a new and fresh life on Fanfiction. Soo yeahhh... Enjoy and here is the

Explanation and Detail (FYI it's important!!!)

1st: (unknown)

1 hour = $2000(U.S money)2 hours = $4000

2nd: (unknown)

1 hour = $9002 hours = $1800

3rd: (Sango and Kagome, and other peoples)

1 hour = $600 2 hours = $1200

(APPLY FOR MALES ALSO) TEEEHEEEEE .

That is for the hours only. It DOESNT include the suite, room services, costumes (can be requested), toys, ect. (APPLY FOR ALL RANKS) so it's not cheap. Remember the clients have to eat, and pay for the room, doesnt including the shopping and other stuffs.

(Details not so important)

Classic Room : $600/night

Deluxe Room: $800/night

King Suite: $1000/night

Deluxe King Suite: $1500/night

Grand King Suite: $2000/night

( ROOM SERVICES DOESNT NOT INCLUDED )

EACH GIRL ARE ALLOW TO KEEP THE TIPS AND THE HALF THE MONEY THAT THE CLIENTS BOOKED FOR THEM. THE OTHER HALF GOES TO BANKOTSU AND ROOM SERVICES, MAKE UP, AND THEIR RENTS, WATERBILL, ELECTRICITY BILL, ECT....


End file.
